The new variety ‘La Cle des Champs’ originated from the controlled cross of the strawberry plants “SJ89244-6E” and “SJ8518-11” made in 1993. Evaluations have been ongoing since 1994. Selection criteria include winter hardiness, fruit quality, shelf life and disease resistance. ‘La Cle des Champs’ were planted in 2002 at l'Acadie, Québec. The plots were grown in matted rows approximately 2.5 m in length, and consisted of four replicates per variety. Evaluations were made on plants during 2002-2003 growing seasons.